


I would tell you

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Early Work, Ficlet, Gen, POV First Person, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Ti avrei detto che ti ho odiata e ti ho amata, che sei stata la sorella peggiore e la migliore.Ti avrei detto che sin troppe volte ho sognato di liberarmi dalla tua presa su di me, e che quando è successo davvero mi sono sentita come persa in un mondo di cui non sapevo assolutamente nulla, poiché non avevo i tuoi occhi a filtrarlo per me.





	I would tell you

**_ I Would Tell You _ **

Ne avrei avute di cose da dirti.

Ti avrei detto che ti ho odiata e ti ho amata, che sei stata la sorella peggiore e la migliore.

Ti avrei detto che sin troppe volte ho sognato di liberarmi dalla tua presa su di me, e che quando è successo davvero mi sono sentita come persa in un mondo di cui non sapevo assolutamente nulla, poiché non avevo i tuoi occhi a filtrarlo per me.

Ti avrei ricordato di quando eri solo una bambina, di quando ti divertivi a giocare con me e persino con Andromeda, quando ti lasciavi coinvolgere nelle nostre chiacchiere spesso troppo infantili.

Ti avrei descritto l’orrore che ho provato nel veder mutare il tuo sguardo quasi da un giorno all’altro quando conoscesti l’Oscuro Signore.

Poi probabilmente ti avrei raccontato qualcosa di me e della mia inutile esistenza, parlando senza sosta per non darti il tempo di descrivermi la tua di vita. Non l’avrei sopportato, e tu lo sapevi bene. Del resto, in qualche strano modo hai sempre cercato di proteggermi da ciò che facevi, poiché pur essendone fiera non avresti mai voluto che ne entrassi a far parte anch’io.

Ti avrei detto come rifiutavo l’etichetta di ‘folle’ che ti veniva di sovente affibbiata, pur consapevole che poteva anche essere la nuda e cruda verità.

Ti avrei detto che ho sognato spesso la nostra famiglia com’era un tempo, quando non c’erano guerra, morte e sangue a dividerci, a renderci schiave di ideali più alti che, tuttavia, non ci appartenevano.

Forse ti avrei anche chiesto se eri almeno un po’ fiera di me, temendo la risposta che ne sarebbe conseguita, conscia del fatto che io per te sarei rimasta per sempre la piccola Cissy che si è accontentata di ciò che il destino le ha posto sulla strada.

E infine ti avrei detto che mi mancavi Bella, e che continuerai per sempre a mancarmi.

Poi avrei smesso di parlare, e avrei cominciato a piangere la tua morte.

Non avrei pianto la dipartita della Mangiamorte.

Avrei pianto per l’addio ad una sorella.


End file.
